1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a roll paper printer that unrolls and prints on roll paper, and to a method of opening and closing a roll paper printer cover that is opened and closed when loading roll paper.
2. Related Art
Receipt printers and other types of roll paper printers that print on roll paper are commonly used in POS (point-of-sale) systems, for example.
Some roll paper printers of this type have a case with an opening in the front and a front cover that is attached so that it can open and close freely and covers the opening. The roll paper can be loaded and replaced from the front of the printer by opening this front cover. See, for example, Japan Patent No. 3376232, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2009-78414.
However, because the roll paper is stored inside the case, replacing the roll paper can be troublesome even if the front cover opens.
Removing the roll paper can be made easier in this case by using a configuration that causes the roll paper to move to the front when the front cover is opened, but when the front cover is opened, inertia may cause the roll paper to keep rolling forward when it moves to the front and fall out of the printer.